Love of Lifetime
by julyishot
Summary: Takes place after Jason signs the divorce papers.
1. Slipping Away

Courtney walked into her loft and looked around. She had no expression on her face. She was dead inside. She looked back on the night's events . Her bother and husband, no ex-husband, had disowned her. Why? Because she helped Alcazar. A man she hated. She didn't know why Jason couldn't understand why she helped Alcazar. She did it for him.

Courtney walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm water. She thought back to her life with Jason, how happy they were. She couldn't take it anymore. She slipped under the water and let go. She let go of it all.

Outside the loft stood the brunette. Carly knocked on Courtney's door, but got no answer. She knocked again and wondered where Courtney was. She knew she saw her car outside. Carly decided to use her spare key that Courtney gave her. She walked into he loft and called out Courtney name.

Carly: "Courtney, Courtney are you here?"

Carly saw the bathroom light on and decided to check there. She walked in and was shocked at what she saw.

Carly: "OH MY GOD................................."

Carly: OH MY GOD. Courtney"

Carly ran over to the tub where Courtney lay. She pulled her out the water and laid her on the bathroom floor. She checked her pulse and was relieved that she was still alive. She pulled her phone out and called 911.

Carly: "Hello. I need an ambulance at 672 Paulson street. A woman slipped under the water and is unconscious. Thank you"

She began to perform CPR on Courtney to revive her.

Carly: "Come on Courtney. Don't die on me. Come on."

Courtney started waking up. She coughed up the water that filled her lungs.

Carly: "Oh my god Courtney. I'm so glad you're alright.

Courtney: "Carly. T-Thank you. What happened"

Carly: "I found you under the water. I pulled you out. Courtney why did you try and kill yourself"

Courtney: "Because, I have no life". Courtney was now crying. "Sonny and Jason disowned me. They told me that I meant nothing to them."

Carly: "I'm so sorry Courtney. You don't deserve that."

Before Courtney could reply the paramedics knocked on the door.

After Courtney was checked out by the paramedics and after she promised Carly that she would commit suicide and made Carly agree not to tell anyone about the nights events, she slipped under her covers , but she didn't sleep. She cried most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 2

The Next Day

PH4

Sonny and Jason are sitting in the penthouse discussing business.

Jason: "So did the shipment come in this morning."

Sonny: "Yeah, there were no interruptions and everything went well.

Sam walked down the stairs and walked over to where Sonny and Jason stood.

Sam: "Hey Jason"

Jason couldn't stand being in the same room as Sam. He had to get out.

Jason: "Hey. Look Sonny, I'm going to go to Kelly's for coffee. I'll check in later.

Sonny: "Ok. See you."

THE LOFT

Courtney woke up to the sun beaming on her face and Carly standing over her body.

Carly: "Get up sleepy head"

Pulling the covers over her head, she responded with a sigh.

Courtney: "Carly. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to stay here".

Carly pulled the covers back away from her.

Carly: "Yes you are. You are going to get up and go with me to Kelly's and eat breakfast. You are going to get your mind off of Dumb and Dumber a.k.a. Sonny and Jason"

Courtney: "You won't give up, will you"

Carly: "No"

Courtney: "Fine, let me get dressed".

KELLY'S

Jason walked into Kelly's and took his usual seat. He ordered his coffee and thought back to last night. Things were just about to start up again with Courtney. They had made love that night. Then she went and helped Alcazar. He didn't understand it. He looked up from his coffee when he heard the door open and in walked Courtney and Carly. Courtney stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jason.

Courtney: "Carly can we go somewhere else please"

Carly: "No. Courtney you can't run away from him"

Courtney: "But Carly"

Carly: "No. Sit down"

Carly and Courtney ordered their breakfast. Courtney avoided looking at Jason, but Carly kept her eyes glued on them both. She decided to take advantage of the situation.

Carly: "So Courtney, how did your night go"

Courtney: "Carly. Stop It"

Carly: "What. Is it my fault that Jason is being the biggest jacka in the world" saying it loud enough for Jason to hear.

Courtney: "Carly just leave it alone"

Jason: "Yeah Carly. Just leave it alone"

Carly: "Why huh. Why can't you see how much you're hurting Courtney"

Jason: "Carly just leave it alone"

Carly: "No. You are giving up on the love of your life because she did what she thought was right".

Jason: "Carly I will not talk to you about this. JUST LEAVE IT ALONE"

Carly: "What will it take huh Jase. Will you talk about it when you know that she almost KILLED herself last night.

Courtney: "CARLY."

Courtney ran out the door in tears. Not even hearing Carly call her name.

Carly: "Courtney. Courtney I'm sorry.

Jason stood there shocked at what Carly had just said.

Jason: "What do you mean she tried to kill herself"

Carly: "I found her in her bathroom under the water. I pulled her out and called 911. The paramedics came and said that she was really lucky."

Jason: :Oh god"

Carly: "Jase can't you see that this is killing her. Being without you and having you hate her is killing her."

Jason: "Carly. I can't be with her. I just can't."

Carly: "Why because she helped Alcazar. Jase she did it for you"

Jason: "Carly just leave it alone"

Carly: Ok, but if you keep pushing her away, you'll lose her for good."

With that said, she walked out of the restaurant, leaving Jason stuck. Did he want to lose her? Did he already lose her? He walked out of Kelly's and headed back to the penthouse, but first stopped by the docks to clear his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 3

The Docks

Courtney walked down the stairs to the docks and took in the view. She thought back to last night and it brought tears to her eyes.

Jason walked down to the docks when he heard crying. He turned the corner and saw Courtney sitting in the bench crying her eyes out. He knew he shouldn't bother her, but he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, so he spoke.

Jason: "Courtney"

Courtney turned around and came face to face with Jason.

Courtney: "Jason. What are you doing here"

Jason: "Are you alright"

Courtney: "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine.

Jason: "Was Carly telling the truth, D-D-Did you try to kill yourself last night"

Courtney: "Why do you care. Wouldn't it be easier for you if I were done"

It killed Jason to know that she thought he wanted her gone. Yeah last night he told her that he never knew her and that she has no place with him, but he was mad then. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that he was sorry.

Jason: "No my life wouldn't be easier if you were gone and I'm sorry you feel like that"

Courtney: "Stop acting like you care Jason because you don't. Like you said last night, you never knew me."

Jason: "Do you think I wanted to do that last night" he said getting louder with each word. "We were getting our lives back and you went and helped Alcazar"

Courtney: "Yeah I did help Alcazar. For you, but you didn't want to even hear that. You sat there and yelled at me and signed the divorce papers and slammed the door in my face."

Jason: "I didn't ask for your help with Alcazar. He would have been out of our lives, but you prevented that from happening" Jason was now full of anger. He thought of something that would hurt Courtney and said it. "Did you fall for Alcazar when you were out losing our child"

SMACK!!!

Courtney hit Jason with as much strength she had. She ran pass him, crying. Jason knew he should have went after her, but couldn't move. He didn't know why he said what he said. He knew it would hurt her and it did. He decided after sitting at the docks for 20 minutes to head back to the penthouse.

PH4

Jason walked into the penthouse to see Sonny pouring a drink.

Sonny: "Hey Jase"

Jason: "Hey. Anything happen"

Sonny: "No, everything is running smoothly. Why were you gone so long."

Jason: "I ran into Carly and Courtney at Kelly's. Carly jumped down my throat about last night"

Sonny: "I figured she would, but she needs to get over it"

Jason: "Courtney almost killed herself last night"

Sonny: "What"

Jason: "Courtney tried to kill herself. Carly found her under the water in her bathroom"

Sonny: "She alright?"

Jason: "Yeah, Carly pulled her out before anything happened, but she was close"

Sonny: "I knew she was upset, but I didn't think she would try to kill herself"

Jason: "Well she did. I just think we were too hard on her"

Sonny: "Yeah maybe. Look I'm going to go out for a minute. Call if anything happens"

Jason: "Yeah sure"

Preview for next chapter:

"I'm outta here"

Please send reviews. Where should this story head. I hated having Journey argue.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 4

THE LOFT

Courtney enter the loft and looked around. She couldn't stay there anymore. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase. She piled everything into the suitcase. She took the pictures she had her and Jason's wedding day and put it on top of the clothes. She decided to call Carly after she got to her destination, just to let her know she was okay.

She looked around the loft one more time. She closed the door and got on the elevator. She got to her car and got in.

Courtney: "Well, looks like I'm outta here". She said to no one in particular.

Courtney drove out of Port Charles never planning on coming back.

Sonny's limo pulled up to the loft as soon as Courtney pulled off. He noticed that Courtney's car wasn't there and decided not to go up. He had no idea that his sister was gone. Probably forever.

1 MONTH LATER

Courtney called Carly when she got to Boston. She didn't tell Carly where she was because she knew she would have told Jason and Sonny. Jason is devastated that Courtney left. He looked for her, but she left no trail. Carly and Sonny got back together. Sam is gone. Courtney is working at a diner kind of like Kelly's. She know a friend that lived with her in Atlantic City, but moved to Boston. She is staying with her.

Sandra's Apartment

Courtney climbed out of bed for work. She had been staying with her friend Sandra for a month. She was glad she never told Jason about Sandra because he couldn't find her, if he was looking for her.

Courtney was brought out of her thought by Sandra knocking on the door.

Sandra: "Wake up Courtney. It's time for work"

Courtney: "Coming"

Sandra: "Ok. And no throwing up this morning. We're going to the doctor this afternoon"

Courtney had been throwing up for the past week. She thought it was the flu, but Sandra convinced her to go to the doctor and get checked out.

PH4

Sonny and Carly were sitting down having breakfast when Jason entered the penthouse.

Carly: "Hey Jase. Any luck finding Courtney"

Jason: "No. It looks like she doesn't want to be found"

Sonny: "Well, maybe she doesn't, but we have to find her."

Carly: Why don't you try Janine again. Ask about any friends of Courtney's"

Jason: "We tried that, but she keeps saying she won't give us information and that Courtney is better off with us"

Carly: "Well, she hasn't contacted me and I am really worried about her"

Jason: "Well, I'm not done looking and I won't be until I find her"

Jason got up and walked out, going to continue his search.

Carly: "I hope he finds her. He looks terrible"

Sonny: "He will. He has to"

Carly: "I hope you're right Sonny. I hope you're right.

Hospital in Boston

The first shift for Courtney ended really fast. She dropped Sandra off back home and went straight to the hospital.

She sat in the doctor's office and waited on her tested. Dr. Roberts entered the office after leaving Courtney waiting for 10 minutes.

Dr. Roberts: "Well, Ms. Matthews. We have the results back from your test"

Courtney: "Well, what's the results"

Dr. Roberts: "Well Ms Matthew's, you're pregnant.

Courtney: "What. That's impossible. I had a miscarriage and the doctors told me that I wasn't able to have children"

Dr. Roberts: Well, they must have been mistaken because you are pregnant Ms. Matthews. The doctors must have misinformed you."

Courtney: "Thank you Dr. Roberts"

Courtney ran out of the office and out of the hospital. She got in her car and headed back home.

Courtney never dreamed that she would be pregnant. She was happy because she was going to be a mother, but also thought about who the father was, Jason. She knew she had to make a decision. She either had to keep this child away from Jason, or go back to Port Charles and face him. Face the pain.

Preview for next chapter

"I have reached a decision"

Send reviews. The one's I have received helped my write this chapter. Send more.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 5

Sandra's Apartment

Courtney walked into the apartment but her thoughts were on what her doctor just told her. She was pregnant. Sandra walked in from the kitchen and sat on the couch.

Sandra: "So what did the doctor say"

Courtney didn't even answer. She didn't even hear Sandra's question. She was thinking about her being pregnant.

Sandra: "Hello. Earth to Courtney. What did the doctor say"

Courtney: "Oh. I'm sorry Sandy. I didn't hear you"

Sandra: "It's ok. What did the doctor say"

Courtney: "I-I'm pregnant"

Courtney had told Sandra everything that happened in Port Charles. Everything from finding out she had a brother to Jason slamming the door in her face. She knew Sandra wouldn't be surprised.

Sandra: "Really. I thought you couldn't have children, you know, with the mis----carriage and all

Courtney: "I thought so too but the doctor confirmed it"

Sandra: "So. What are you gonna go"

Courtney: If you mean will I keep it, of course, but if I will tell Jason, I have no idea"

Sandra: "Do you think you can tell him"

Courtney: "I mean yeah he deserves to know he's gonna be a father, but I don't think I can face him.

Sandra: "Well, it's your decision and you need to make it fast. If it were up to me you would be on the next plane out to Port Charles, but it's not, so you need to make one. Look I'm gonna go run to the store for something and if you aren't decided when I get back, we'll talk ok.

Courtney: "Ok. Thanks"

Sandra left out leaving Courtney to think. She laid back on the couch and put her hand on her stomach and could not believe she had a baby growing inside of her. She thought back to how the child was conceived and it brought a smile to her face.

_Flashback_

_Courtney opened the door and blew Jason away with hr dress. He knew they were here to sign the divorce papers but right now he didn't even want to think about it. _

_Jason: "Hey, you look great"_

_Courtney: "Thanks. Look I know we're just suppose to sign the papers, but I thought we could eat dinner as husband and wife one last time. I made pot pie"_

_Jason: "Yeah sure"_

_Jason and Courtney sat down and reminisced on their past. _

_Courtney: "So. Are you ready to sign the papers"_

_Jason: "Are you"_

_Courtney: "Yeah. No. I don't know. Jase why are we getting a divorce"_

_Jason: "I don't know"_

_Courtney: "Do you want the divorce"_

_Jason: "I just want you to be happy"_

_Courtney: "I want the same for you."_

_Jason: "I was happy with you"_

_Courtney stood up from her sit and walked to the window. Jason followed her and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and look into his eyes._

_Courtney: "I was happy with you too" She put her hand on the side of his face. "I love you"_

_Jason: "I love you too"_

_Jason lowered his face down to Courtney's. the kiss was slow and passionate. Before they knew it they were in the bed, making love. Jason pulled Courtney into his arm and she laid up against his chest._

_Courtney: "I missed you so much"_

_Jason: "I missed you too. I love you"_

_Before Courtney could respond her cell started to ring. She signed and picked it up._

_Courtney: Hello. Ok Carly. What. Right now. Ok. No, no I'll go. Ok. Bye._

_Jason: "What did Carly want"_

_Courtney: "she wanted me to check on something for her tonight"_

_Jason: "What"_

_Courtney: "Nothing, just some girl stuff. Look I'll be right back, I promise. Ok. I love you"_

_Jason: "I love you too"_

_End Flashback_

She remembered the feeling from her previous pregnancy and thought back to how things were then. Then she made her decision.

Sandra returned to the apartment 20 minutes later. Courtney was sitting on the couch watching television.

Sandra: "So have you made your decision, or do we still have to talk about it."

Courtney: "No we don't need to talk about it. I have made my decision. When I had my miscarriage, Jason didn't even know I was pregnant and when I told him, it was too late. I still regret that everyday of my life and I don't ever want to regret anything like that again. I am gonna go back to Port Charles and tell Jason about this child, what he wishes to do after that is up to him."

Sandra: "I'm glad you are. From what you told me about Jason and yours relationship, it seems like you really love him and that he really love him"

Courtney: "I do love him and I just hope he loves he"

Sandra: "I have a feeling that he loves you as much as you love him"

Courtney was packed and ready to go the next morning. She called her boss and told her that she was moving and waved Sandra goodbye. On that note she and her unborn child headed back to Port Charles.

PH2

Jason was awaken by the light beaming down on his head. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because all he could think about was Courtney. She was always on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Jason took a shower and got dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. He walked down the stairs as soon as Carly knocked on the door and walked in.

Carly: "Hey Jase. I'm glad you're awake. Have you heard anything on Courtney"

Jason: "No Carly. Why have you"

Carly: "No no. I was just hoping you did. I'm really worried about her. It's been over a month.

Jason: "I know. I'm doing my best to find her, I just can't"

Carly: "I hope you do. I'm really worried."

Jason: "Yeah. Look will you tell Sonny that I went down to the docks and that my cell is on"

Carly: "Ok. I will"

Courtney parked her car at Kelly's but decided to take a walk down to the docks first, just to clear her head.

Courtney walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with him.

Jason: "Courtney"

Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. Courtney was standing right and front of him.

Courtney: "Jason........"

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 6

Courtney walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with him.

Jason: "Courtney"

Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. Courtney was standing right and front of him.

Courtney: "Jason. Hey"

Jason: "You're back. Where'd you go"

Courtney: "I just went to visit of friend of mine. She stays in Boston. I know her from Atlantic City. I had to get away for awhile."

Jason: "You had told Carly that you were gone for good. We all thought you were gone. You left no tracks to find you"

Courtney: "I did plan on staying away forever. I was going to stay with Sandra, my friend, until I was able to get my own place out there. I didn't plan on coming back. I knew no one would look for me in a place like Boston"

Jason: "You're right. No one looked in Boston. What made you change your mind. What made you come back here"

Courtney was about to answer Jason when his cell phone rung.

Jason: "Morgan"

Sonny: "Hey I need you to check something out for me"

Jason: "It's not a good time"

Sonny: "What's the matter"

Jason: "Courtney's back"

Sonny: "You're with her right now"

Jason: "Yeah"

Sonny: "Where was she all this time"

Jason: "With a friend"

Sonny: "Ok It can wait"

Jason: "Alright"

Jason hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Courtney.

Courtney: "You have to go?"

Jason: "No. Not right now"

Courtney: "Oh. Ok"

Jason: "You didn't answer my question. Why did you come back to Port Charles if you planned on staying away"

Courtney: "I had to come back for other people"

Jason: "Who"

Courtney didn't know what to do. She knew she was supposed to tell Jason that she was pregnant, but she was scared of what he would say. She thought back to her conversation with Sandra and her previous miscarriage. She knew she had to tell Jason that she was going to have a baby.

Jason: "Courtney. Who did you have to come back for?"

Courtney: "You"

Jason: "Me? Why did you have to come back for me"

Courtney: "Because you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant"

Jason couldn't believe it. Did he just hear her right. Did she just tell him that she was pregnant. How? He remembered the night He signed the papers. He was with her then.

Jason: "Pregnant?"

Courtney: "Yeah. I find out a couple of days ago. I couldn't keep this from you. Not when I kept the child we lost away from you. I had to tell you about this child, even if you didn't care about it."

Jason: "Of course I care. I mean you're having my child. Why wouldn't I care."

Courtney: "Because you told me that I meant nothing to you. You told me that you didn't care about me anymore"

Jason: "I was upset. Of course I care about what happens to you. How are you pregnant though. I thought after the miscarriage, you couldn't have children"

Courtney: "Me too, but the doctor confirmed it and said that the other doctors must have misinformed me"

Jason: "Misinformed you"

Courtney: "Yeah"

Jason: "So you'll be staying right. I mean I would really like you to. I'd like to be a part of this child's life"

Courtney: "Oh. Ok. Of course. I guess I am staying. Look I have to get to my Kelly's and see my dad. He's been really worried about me".

Jason: "Where are you going to be staying at"

Courtney: "The loft........For right now"

Jason: "Y-Y-You could come and stay with me"

Courtney: "I don't think that's a good idea"

Jason: "Ok. I'll see you"

Courtney: "I'll see you"

Jason: "Be careful"

Courtney: "Bye. I'll call you later"

PH2

Carly and Sonny was sitting on the couch when Jason entered the penthouse

Sonny: "Hey. Where did you find Courtney"

Jason: "I ran into her at the docks"

Carly: "Why did she come back. She told me that she was gone for good"

Jason: "She was gone for good. She was staying with a friend of her's in Boston.

Carly: "Boston? What's in Boston"

Jason: "Nothing that's why she chose to go to Boston. Because she knew no one would look for her there"

Sonny: "Well if she planned on staying away, then why did she come back Jason"

Jason: "For me"

Carly: "For you? Why"

Jason: "So I could be closer to my child. She's pregnant......"

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 7

It has been 3 months since Courtney came back to Port Charles. Her and Jason spends at lot of time together because of the baby. They are getting closer everyday. They both want to be with each other, but neither expresses their feelings. He is there for her pregnancy. He doesn't talk about her moving in with her for the baby because he doesn't want to push her.

PH2

Jason is playing a game of pool when his phone rings.

Jason: "Morgan"

Courtney: "Hey you. I hope you haven't forgotten that I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows today"

Jason: "No. I couldn't forget a thing like that"

Courtney: "Good, I'll see you at the hospital"

Jason: "Bye"

General Hospital

Jason stepped off the elevator and saw Courtney sitting in the waiting area. Courtney was wearing a tp that showed off her growing belly and jeans. In Jason's eyes, she looked beautiful. He walked over to her and she looked up at him and smiled.

Jason: "Hey. Waiting for Dr. Meadows?"

Courtney: "Yeah. She should be ready for us in a minute"

Jason: "So are you anxious to find out what you're having"

Courtney: "Yeah. Yeah I am. I can finally stop calling the baby it and plus I can start picking out names."

Jason: "Yeah I know you would like to do that"

A nurse walked up and told them that Dr. Meadows was ready for them. Jason got up and held his hand out for Courtney to take it. To his surprise, Courtney accepted his hand and they walked to the doctor's office this way.

Hospital Room

Dr. Meadows: "Well Ms. Morgan it looks like your baby is one healthy baby"

Courtney: "Really. There isn't problems"

Dr. Meadows: "Nope. Your baby's just fine"

Courtney: "Can you determine the sex right now"

Dr. Meadows: "As a matter of fact I can. It look like you'll be having yourself a baby girl"

Courtney: "You hear that Jase. We're having a baby girl"

Jason: "Yeah, yeah I hear that"

After the Appointment. Hospital Room

Courtney was sitting on the edge of the bed. Jason was sitting in front of her in a chair.

Courtney: "I can't believe I'm having a girl"

Jason: "I think you already knew"

Courtney: "I had a feeling that she was a girl"

Jason stood and positioned himself in between Courtney's leg. Courtney didn't seem to mind at all.

Jason: "You didn't tell me that you decided to keep my last name"

Courtney: "Why, you got a problem with it", she said while laughing.

Jason: "No. Not at all"

Jason lowed his face down to Courtney's and placed a slow and passionate kiss on her lips. Courtney was glad she was sitting because she would have fell out if she wasn't. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Their moment was interrupted by Dr. Meadows entering the room. Jason backed away and stood behind Courtney.

Dr. Meadows: "Ok Ms. Morgan. Your next appointment will be in 2 weeks"

Courtney: "Thanks doctor"

Dr. Meadows: "Take care of her Mr. Morgan"

Jason: "I will"

Jason and Courtney decided to walk back to the loft and get some fresh air.

THE LOFT

Courtney: "Thanks for walking me back home"

Jason: "No problem. Just trying to keep you and the baby safe"

Courtney: "I know"

Courtney positioned herself right in front of Jason. Jason lowered his head done and kissed her, with much more passion this time. Courtney pulled him closer to her. He wanted her and she wanted him. Courtney tugged at his shirt and he tugged at her blouse.

Jason: "Are— you – sure" He managed to say in between kisses.

Courtney: "Yes I am"

They pulled each others clothes off and made love for most of the afternoon and half of the evening. Courtney laid up against Jason chest and Jason had his arm around her.

Courtney: "I missed you so much"

Jason: "I missed you too. When Carly told me you had left, I looked everywhere for you. I wasn't going to stop until you were back"

Courtney: "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean I would try and that would make me think about you even more. Then I find out I was pregnant and I knew I had to come back to you"

Jason: "I'm glad you did. I love you and this child"

Courtney: "We love you too. More than anything, but right now if you don't go to Kelly's and bring us back some food, We are going to make you suffer"

Jason: "And how will you do that"

Courtney: "Trust me, there are ways" she said while laughing.

Jason: "Well, I guess I better go do that then. Wouldn't want to suffer now would I"

Courtney: "No you wouldn't. I love you"

Jason: "I love you more"

When Jason returned to the loft he was surprised to see Courtney packing. It kind of scared him.

Jason: "Um Courtney, what are you doing"

Courtney: "Packing"

Jason: "Why. What's wrong"

Courtney: "Nothing. It's just that if I'm going to move back in with you, well I need my stuff don't you think"

Jason: "What"

Courtney: "Oh, you don't want me to move back in with you, that's fine"

Jason: "No. Of course I want you to move back in with me. I just thought you wanted to stay here"

Courtney: "If you want me to I will"

Jason: "I would love to have you move back in with me. It's been so so lonely without you there."

Courtney: "Don't get happy, I'm sleeping in the guest room" she said teasing him

Jason: "Oh no your are not" He begin to tickle her

Courtney: "Ok. Ok Jason stop. You can't do this to pregnant woman. Ok. Ok I give up. I'm sleeping in the bed right next to you"

Jason: "Now that's more like it. I love you"

Courtney: "I love you more"

Jason: "Not even possible"

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Of Lifetime

Summary: Takes place after Jason signed the divorce papers. Courtney and Jason made love the night she saved Alcazar. Everything that happened in the show happened.

Chapter 8

It has been a month and a half since Courtney moved back into the penthouse. She is now 5 months pregnant..

Kelly's

Carly and Courtney was sitting down having dinner.

Carly: "So how are you enjoying pregnant life"

Courtney: "I love it, but I hate the sickness and cravings"

Carly: "So did I, but it's all worth it"

Courtney: "Yeah. Me and Jason can't wait until this baby is born. It's making him happy already"

Carly: "Yeah I can tell. I'm glad you too worked things out"

Courtney: "Me too. You know I really love him"

Carly: "Well. When are you two getting married again"

Courtney: "Married? Carly we haven't even talked about getting married again"

Carly: "Well don't you want to marry him again"

Courtney: "Of course, but we've only been divorced for 5 months"

Carly: "Five months too long"

They were interrupted by Carly's phone ringing.

Carly: "Hello. Yeah. Ok. I'll be right there"

Courtney: "What's wrong"

Carly: "Nothing. Michael just wants me to help him with some homework of his. Stay and enjoy your dinner. I'll see you later"

Courtney: "Alright. Give Michael and kiss for me"

Carly: Alright bye"

Courtney stayed at Kelly's for about half and hour after Carly left. She finished her dinner and headed home"

Harborview Towers

Courtney walked off the elevator and noticed Carly going into her penthouse. She figured she had just come from Jason's. She walked over to her home and opened the door.

Courtney: "Hey. What did Car—. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the penthouse.

Roses were spread all over the floor. Candles were lite all over the penthouse. Jason was sitting at a table decorated with flowers and candles that sat in the middle of the floor.

Jason: "Welcome home beautiful"

Courtney: "What's all this"

Jason: "This is all for the woman I love and the mother of my unborn child". He said as he walked up to her and placed a flower behind her ear.

Courtney: "This is beautiful. Did you do all this."

Jason: "Yep. All for you."

Jason placed a soft kiss on her lips that made Courtney go weak at the knees.

Jason: "There's a dress waiting upstairs for you"

Courtney walked back down the stairs in the baby blue spaghetti strap dress that showed off her rounded belly. Jason was staring at how beautiful she looked"

Courtney: "I love it"

Jason: "I love you"

Courtney: "Jase what is all of this for. If we're eating dinner, then sorry. I already ate"

Jason: "I know. We're going to the cellar later with Sonny and Carly, but first I want to dance with you here"

Jason and Courtney danced in the middle of the floor of the penthouse. Jason would nibble on her neck and make Courtney giggle like a schoolgirl. When the song ended, Jason looked into Courtney eyes and smiled

Courtney: "What"

Jason: "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I almost lost you 5 months ago because I was to stubborn to forgive you and that almost cost me you and our little girl. I never want to let you go again. I love you too much to ever live without you. I need you in my life. I need you to brighten my day the way that you do. I wake up and realize how lucky I am when I see you laying next to me. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. I love you so much"

Courtney was so touched by Jason's speech. She began to tear up

Courtney: "I love you too"

Jason: "I love you and that's why I want you to be my wife again. Courtney. Will you marry me again?

Courtney: "What?"

Jason: "Will you marry me"

Courtney: "Y-Y-Yes. Of course I'll marry you again"

Jason pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside was her old wedding ring. He slipped onto her finger

Courtney: "How did you find it. I thought I lost this two weeks ago"

Jason: "I took it and got an inscription put inside it. Read it"

Courtney: "_I love you forever, Jason_. I love it"

Jason: "I love you"

They kissed each other slowly and passionately. Their kissed was interrupted with hearing Carly outside the door obviously trying to listen

Carly: "Sonny I can't hear anything, but I know she said yes"

Courtney: "Yes I did Carly. You can come in now"

Carly entered the penthouse with a huge smile across her face. Sonny followed behind her

Carly: "Congratulations Courtney"

Courtney: "You knew about this didn't you. That's why you left me at Kelly's

Carly: "Yeah but it was worth it"

Jason: "Yes it was"

Sonny: "Congratulation you guys. You deserve it"

Courtney: "Thanks Sonny"

Carly: "Well tomorrow we are going to start planning your wedding, but tonight we're going to celebrate your engagement"

Sonny: "Oh no. You've given Carly something else to obsess about"

Carly: "Oh be quiet and let's get going"

Jason: "Ok. Ok let's go"

Jason put his hand around Courtney's waist and had his hand land on her belly.

Jason: "I love you"

Courtney: "I love you too. Now let's go before Carly bits our heads off"

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Love of Lifetime

Sorry I haven't update in such a long time, but now that school is getting out, I will be updating most of my stories a lot. Thanks for all the feedback and here's the next chapter.

Ch 9

Courtney is now 7 months pregnant and is very happy. Her and Carly are working on her nursery. There is a new threat in town that Sonny and Jason aren't telling them about.

PH4

Jason and Sonny sat in the living room and talked about the new threat that is in Port Charles.

"Did you find anything else out Jase"

"No. Whoever this new threat is doing good by covering all of his tracks. I mean he tampered with the last shipping and we couldn't catch him. I have no idea who this new guy is"

"I has Stan look around and he says that this person is coming from Jersey and that they are really looking to make this territory there's.

"This is not a good time for this guy to show up. I mean Courtney's 7 months pregnant and is going to be having the baby soon. Dr. Meadows says that she should remain stress free for the remainder of the pregnancy or the baby could end up coming early."

"Well then we're just going to have to send the to the island until this thing is settled"

"Sonny that will cause Courtney stress by itself. She's going to know that something is going on if we send her to the island. She's just going to do all she can to get back here. Plus you know that Carly will put up the fight of her life to stop you from sending her to the island"

"Yeah I know. That's why we have to get some info on this new guy and settle it as soon as possible.

Before Jason could respond the phone rang. On the other line was Stan.

"Stan. Did you find anything else"

'Yeah. I found a name and a background. This guy's name is Antonio Hernandez. They call him Tony. He took over the Jersey territory about 10 years ago when his father died. Now around 2 years ago he got out of prison. He had received 5 years for assault and battery, but got out early on good behavior. Now he's in Port Charles and it looks like he wants your territory."

"Thanks Stan. Try and see where this guy is stay. I also want some more info. I want to know everything about this guy's life"

"You got it boss"

"Alright hurry on that. Bye"

"So Sonny what did Stan say"

"The guy's name is Antonio Hernandez. He took over the New Jersey area around 10 years ago when his dad died. He went into prison 3 years ago for a 5 year term for assault and battery but it got cut short. Now he want's this territory"

"Well he's not going to get it now that we know who he is, we can stop him"

"Yeah"

"Ok. I'm going to see if I can pull up some more on this guy. I'll be across the hall"

"Alright Jase"

Jason walked out of PH4 and across the hall to his place. When he opened the door he saw Carly and his pregnant wife sitting on the couch picking out colors for the nursery and eating ice-cream

"Courtney. What is that your eating"

Courtney looked up at her husband and was surprised that he caught her. She meant to have the ice-cream put up by the time he returned

"Um. Carly forced the spoon into my mouth"

" I did not. It was more the other way around"

"Uh. Sure. You're both in trouble because Carly you know Sonny hates it when you eat junk period and Courtney you're suppose to be eating healthy for the baby"

"Chill Jase. We're just eating ice-cream. It's not like we're killing anybody"

"Carly, why don't you go home to your husband so I can be alone with my wife"

'Ok . I see how you are Jase. Just kick me out why don't you. I'll remember this"

"Goodbye Carly. We'll pick a color tomorrow" Courtney yelled as Jason slammed the door on Carly

"Jason why did you kick her out"

"Because she's a bad influence" He said joking. "Look at what she has you eating"

"What. It's just ice cream. I thought we agreed that you weren't going to act like Sonny and watch everything that I eat"

Jason sat down on the couch and pulled Courtney into his lap. He rest his hand on her huge belly.

"Courtney I'm just saying that ice cream isn't the best thing for the baby, but since you seem to always be craving it, I'll let you pass, but don't tell Sonny I did that"

"Yay."

"So what were you and Carly doing when I came in"

"Trying to chose a color for the room. Obviously Carly picked pink because it's a girl, but I wanted something different and went with a soft lavender type color"

"Well you know I know nothing about this design thing but why don't you used both of them. Like a lavender wall with pink borders or something like that"

"That's not really a bad idea, I'll run it by Carly. So what are you doing today"

"I have to work on something, but I'll be on the computer"

"Jason what's going on, you've been on that computer and talking to Sonny and Stan for the past two weeks. What's going on"

"Nothing for you to worry about ok. Look why don't you go upstairs and take you nice, hot bath"

"That sounds pretty good right about now"

"Good" he said then he kissed her softly to claim any other fears. "Why don't you go up. I might even join you later"

As Courtney walked up the stairs, Jason's phone rang. It was Sonny.

"Hey Sonny what's up"

"Well first of all, Carly wants me to tell you that she will get you for throwing her out"

"Yeah right whatever"

"And secondly, Max called and said that the shipment came in with no problems"

"That's good, maybe this Antonio Hernandez is backing down"

Jason was interrupted by his wife's voice

"Jason. How do you know about Tony"

I know I'm evil.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's an update. Now that school is out, there will be many more.

**Ch 10**

Jason stood there with the phone still to his ear. Why was Courtney asking him how he knew Tony. Shouldn't he be asking her that. Courtney was just as confused as she stood on the stairs waiting for Jason to give her an answer. How did he know about Tony. What was going on. They continued to stare at each other until Jason was pulled out of his thoughts by Sonny's voice on the telephone.

"Jason, Jason are you still there"

"What, oh, Yeah Sonny I'm still here"

"Did you hear what I just said"

"What no"

"I said that we'll have to take care of this situation soon"

"Yeah look Sonny can I call you back"

"Sure man, Bye"

Jason hung up the phone and looked back at Courtney, who was now standing next to him with her arms folded still waiting for Jason to answer her.

"Well Jason, answer me. What do you know about him"

Jason took Courtney's hand and lead her to the couch and sat down. He took a deep breath before answering her.

"Look. There's a new threat in town. Nothing too serious has happened yet, just some problems with shipments and strange bombings. The guy that we found out has been doing all of this is from Jersey. The guy is Antonio Hernandez .

Courtney stood from the couch in shock. She walked to the window and put her arms around herself.

"Oh My God"

Jason came up behind her and turned her to face him

"Courtney now you need to tell me how you kn ow him. How do you know Antonio"

Courtney was afraid to tell Jason how she knew this man. What would he say. What questions would he ask. Why was this guy back. What possibly did he want. Deep down she knew the answer, but didn't want to face it.

"Courtney are you going to give me an answer"

"H-He's my ex-fiancé"

On the Docks

Two men stood on the docks discussing there next plan. One worked for the man while the other was the boss.

"Well boss, we did like you said and left Corinthos's shipment unharmed. Do you think that it'll throw them off"

"Only for a few days, but by that time, I will have what I want"

"What do you think she'll say"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be surprised"

"What about Morgan"

"We'll take care of him like we planned"

"And Corinthos and his family"

"Set the bomb in place"

"You got it"

The man then left his boss on the docks. Then another man walked up to Antonio and spoke.

"Is everything being set up"

" Everything is going according to the plan"

"Great they won't know what hit them"

"Especially her"

"Yeah"

AJ walked away leaving Antonio in his thoughts. He thought back to all his days in prison and back to the woman that he blamed for putting him there and now after 3 years of being in that place, he was finally going to make Courtney Matthews, now Morgan, pay for everything he had to go through.


	11. Chapter 11

Love of Lifetime

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's an update

Ch 11

"H-He's my ex-fiancé"

Jason couldn't believe what he just heard Courtney say. This guy was her fiancé at one point. Courtney was scared by the blank expression that was on Jason's face. She didn't know what to say now. What was going through his mind. Was he upset with her. The silence that she was receiving from Jason was killing her.

"Jason can you say something" she said as her voice broke.

"I don't know what to say Courtney" he said in a tone that scared Courtney.

"Jason. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to forget about Tony and everything that went on with him. I thought he had at least three more years before I had to deal with him"

"Courtney do you know how he ended up in prison"

Courtney knew it was time for her to tell Jason the entire story. She walked over to the couch and sat down as Jason got her a glass of water. She took a sip before she began her story.

"I met Tony 5 years ago in one of the casinos that my mom was working at. It was my 21st birthday and me and a few friends were celebrating. Tony walked in and when I saw him, I knew he was dangerous because of the newspapers. He looked my way and smiled and walked to a back room and I didn't see him anymore. Later that night when the casino was closing, he approached me and asked me out. We began dating and everything was going good until he asked me to marry me. Of course I said yes. After that he began to become very controlling. He banned me from hanging out with my friends and kept a guard on me at all times. One night my friends begged me to sneak out and hang out with them and I did. When Tony found out, he beat me so bad that I was put in the hospital. The police found out and put him in jail for assault. Before he went to jail he told me he'd be back for me" by this time Courtney was crying hysterically and Jason was rubbing her back

"Courtney you don't have to worry. He won't hurt you again" Jason said with anger in his eyes. He wanted to kill Tony for hurting Courtney like that.

"Jason what if he tries to hurt the baby. What if he comes after me and tries to hurt the baby"

"I wont let him Courtney. I won't let him anywhere near you"

"I know you won't"

"Look. I need to go talk to Sonny ok. Why don't you go and take that bath you were suppose to take"

"OK"

Jason watched Courtney walk up the stairs before he walked across the hall to tell Sonny what Courtney just told him. He told Sonny everything that Courtney had just told him.

"So this Tony guy is in town because he wants to hurt my sister"

"We can't let him Sonny"

"We won't"

Across town

The man sat at his desk looking at the picture of the blond that had almost ruined him by sending his to that dungeon they call prison.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. I told you I'd be back. It's too bad that you had to had to put your family in the middle of this. Corinthos and Morgan will rest in peace"

Sorry the chapter is so short. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad everybody likes this story. I'm actually updating all of my stories, so that's a treat for everyone who reads my stories. In this story, let's say that Jason and Courtney has gotten married again already. I decided not do a wedding chapter.

_Ch 12_

Across town

The man sat at his desk looking at the picture of the blond that had almost ruined him by sending his to that dungeon they call prison.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. I told you I'd be back. It's too bad that you had to had to put your family in the middle of this. Corinthos and Morgan will rest in peace" The man' thoughts were interrupted my one of his employees entering his office.

"Mr. Hernandez, Richard has just called in and he has set the bomb in place"

"Great this will be the beginning of the end of four"

_PH4_

The four adults sat in the living room talking about what they would do about their problem.

"Carly, Courtney. Me and Jason want to send you two to the island until…" Sonny was interrupted by Carly objecting.

"No, no, no. Sonny. We don't want to go to the island. Besides don't you think that Tony knows about the island and will just come down there and then do whatever he's planning"

"Yeah Sonny, Carly's right, and plus, Dr Meadows said that I have to remain stress free and Jason you and I both know that if I am on the island, I'm just going to be worrying about you all the time thus causing stress, so I would rather be here with you where I know you're alright."

"See Sonny I told you that they wouldn't go for it"

"Oh hush Jase."

"Now that we got that issue out of the way. What are we going to do about this Tony guy"

"I don't know Carly, but Courtney you know him the best so we are really going to need your help"

BOOM. The four were interrupted by a great ball of fire erupting in the sky followed by a loud boom. The four rushed to the window to see one of Sonny's warehouses on fire.

"Jase we have to get down there. You two stay here alright".

"Alright, you two be careful." Jason and Sonny ran out of the penthouse leaving the two woman.

"Carly this has Tony written all over it. I just know it. I just hope he doesn't hurt Jason or Sonny. I just hope he leaves us alone"

"Courtney everything is going to be alright. You know Sonny and Jason won't let him hurt you or the baby. Especially Jason. He's kill himself before he will let Tony hurt you guys"

"But you guys don't know what Tony is capable of Carly. He's worse then Alcazar, Ric, and even Faith. He won't stop until he gets what he wants"

"And Sonny and Jason won't stop until they catch and get rid of him"

"I know. I just hope that he doesn't hurt them in the process"

"He won't, but what I want to know is how did he find you so fast. I mean Stan said that he just got out a month ago. For him to find you so fast, he had to have someone tell him"

"Wait Carly you think that someone is helping Tony"

"Isn't there always someone helping these people that are after Sonny and Jason"

"Do you have any people in mind"

"Hundreds of people want Sonny and Jason to pay for something, but what we have to do is find out who is evil enough to work with such a terrible person"

_Tony's office_

"The bomb was a great plan, a little common, but still a great plan"

"Yes it was Mr. Quartermaine, and believe when I say, I have so much more in store for the Corinthos and Morgan family."

"It's about time those four paid for all the things they've done to people. Especially her"

"Yes, Courtney played us both and we will make her pay for that, but this is just the beginning. I will make sure that Courtney and her baby never make it to the delivery room. There is no way in hell that she will be having Morgan's baby"

"Do whatever you need to do. I just want Courtney to pay for leaving me for my brother, Jason to pay for taking my son and Sonny and Carly to pay for brainwashing him."

AJ walked out of the office with a huge grin on his face.

Please Review. I hated making AJ bad again, but I had to.


	13. Chapter 13

Guess what. I'm updating all of my stories. I look at it as a New Years treat. And hey I just might update once more this week. J

_Ch 13_

"Do whatever you need to do. I just want Courtney to pay for leaving me for my brother, Jason to pay for taking my son and Sonny and Carly to pay for brainwashing him."

AJ walked out of the office with a huge grin on his face, leaving Tony to plan the next phase to his destruction of the Corinthos-Morgan clan. He picked up his phone once more.

"Yeah, it's time for step two of the plan, you know what to do. And remember to save the pregnant one for me. Good"

Tony stood from his chair and walked to the closet, retrieving two of his guns. Tony walked out of the office with revenge on his mind.

_PH4_

Carly and Courtney sat worried about their husbands. It was a good thing that Michael and Morgan were at Bobbie's for the night, but the two were worried simply because there was only one guard on duty, the others went with Sonny and Jason to the warehouse.

"So Carly, how long do you think this one is going to take" Deep inside Courtney blamed herself for the problems Sonny and Jason were having business wise.

"I don't Courtney. I mean they've been gone for an hour and we haven't heard anything yet. I just think the police is hassling them but I would still like for them to call"

"You know Carly" Courtney started as she stood up to look out the window. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't come back. Tony is doing all of this because of me. He's mad because I sent him to prison and now everyone else has to suffer for it"

Carly knew that this would effect her best friend and knew that it was up to her to make her feel better. "Courtney, this isn't your fault. I mean sooner or later Tony would have went after Sonny's territory. You just so happen to have been Sonny's sister. Tony is a sick man and will do anything to hurt anybody in his way. Don't blame yourself."

"But Carly it is my fault. I was the one he beat up. I'm the one who pressed charges against him. I'm the one who put him in prison. It's me he wants to get the revenge against. Me"

"Courtney if you hadn't sent him to prison he would have probably killed you by now. Don't blame yourself for try to protect yourself. If you hadn't done it you would have never came to Port Charles. You wouldn't have never meet Jason. You wouldn't be pregnant with his child. I wouldn't have you as a best friend. Courtney you had to turn him in"

"I know Carly, but that still doesn't" The two were interrupted by the lights in the penthouse going out. Courtney looked out of the window to see all of the other lights still on.

"Carly the lights in the other building are still on" You could hear the panic in Courtney's voice.

Carly opened the door of the penthouse to see the guard lying on the ground, blood seeping out of his head from were he was hit. Carly quickly slammed the door and locked it.

"Carly what's going on" Courtney's voice showed how worried the woman was.

"Someone's in the building. We have to call Sonny and Jason" Carly walked over to the phone to a signal. Quickly she dialed Sonny's number.

"Yeah"

"Sonny listen. Someone's in the building"

"What" Jason stood next to Sonny worried about the tone of his partner's voice.

"Someone's in the building, the lights are out and the guard" The phone suddenly cut off leaving Sonny lost on the other end.

"Hello, Carly Carly. Damnit" Sonny slammed his phone shut with frustration.

"Sonny what's going on"

"Someone's in the penthouse, Carly said they knocked out the guards we have to go" The two men ran from the warehouse destruction hoping they could get to their wives before it was too late.

Carly stared at the phone on the other end. "Sonny Sonny".

"Carly what happened."

"We got cut off"

"Well at least they got the message"

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. The two women were interrupted with someone trying to knock in the door.

"Courtney lets go up to the bedroom, Sonny has a gun in the drawer" The two women ran up the stairs to the bedroom and locked the door. They could hear a gunshot and two men voices from the vents. Carly ran to the drawer and retrieved two of Sonny's guns, giving one to Courtney as they listened to the men downstairs.

"Where are they. I know I heard them"

"I don't know but you better find them and remember, boss only wants one blond, the other is history. Check this floor, I'll check upstairs"

The two men went their separate ways. The man upstairs went into Morgan's room first leaving the two women in the other room terrified.

"Carly did you hear that" Courtney was scared for her life. She just opened that Sonny and Jason would get the fast.

"Yeah and that bastards in my sons room. I will not let them hurt me in my own home Courtney. We have to do something."

"No Carly we have to wait on Sonny and Jason. They're on their way"

"So we need to do something now. Courtney we can take this man. Knock him out or something"

"Carly if you can't tell I am pregnant"

"Well I'll knock him out, you just watch out for the other one"

"No Carly none of you plans, we are just going to wait for Sonny and Jason okay"

Downstairs in the penthouse the second man saw that the women were not on the first floor so he decided to join his partner upstairs. As he made his way upstairs, Sonny walked in, causing the man to turn around and receive a bullet courtesy of Jason.

Carly and Courtney froze when they heard the shot. They knew it came from downstairs but they didn't know who shot it and who received it, looking at each other they both came to the same conclusion.

"Sonny and Jason"

The man upstairs froze as he heard the shot. Slowly he begin to descend down the stairs, being met halfway by Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Sonny pushed the man up against the wall.

"Where are they"

The man scared for his life looked into the deadly eyes of the two men. "I Don't know. When we came in they weren't no where to be found"

Carly and Courtney ran out of the room when they heard Sonny's voice. "Sonny we're alright. We hid in the bedroom."

"Carly are you two alright"

"Yeah we're fine." Sonny pulled the man down the stairs and threw him to the two guards that stood at the door.

"Take him to the safe house. I have some questions later on for him and take him, pointing to the wounded man, out of here."

"You got it boss, Let's go you two"

The four stood in the living room scared of how close they were to losing everything. Courtney was the first to speak within the group.

"He's just getting started. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants"

_At the Docks_

At the docks, the employee stood looking up at his angered employers.

"I thought I told you not to mess this up" Tony looked down at his employee with anger in his voice.

"Sir I didn't know that Jack and Mark couldn't do the job. It's their fault the plan didn't"

"NO, it's your fault. I put you in charge and I didn't get what I wanted done. Now you must pay for it.

"Please give me one more chance. I swear it will get done"

"Stand up. One more chance or your dead" The frighten employee ran from the docks leaving his two employers.

"Mr. Quartermaine, I think it's time for a new plan"

"I have one that would end this fight with us on top"

"Please share" The two discussed the plan not knowing that the curious woman stood in the shadows listening to their ever word.


End file.
